


论百灵鸟的饲喂方法

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: CollinsSteven, England is Mine (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	论百灵鸟的饲喂方法

【空军组】论百灵鸟的饲喂方法

Farrier/Collins Reggie/Steven Ronald/Steven

主要写兄弟Collins和Steven

BUG满天飞

标题和内容基本没半点关系

\----------------------

01.

“弟弟，你胖了。”这是Collins见到Steven说的第一句话。

第二句话则是：“你们什么时候结婚？”

02.

为了把事情表述得更清楚，我们最好把时间调回两个小时之前。

Reginald Kray和Ronald Kray最大的爱好可能就是和平谈判，当然了，有什么事情不能坐下来好好谈谈呢？大不了，一言不合，就关上门打一架，对吧。

此时此刻他们也是这么想的，在某位不速之客一脚踹开酒吧大门，慢悠悠走进来的时候。

Collins身穿皇家空军的正式制服，逆着光站在门口，他蓝色的眼珠来回扫视一圈，视线最终落在了吧台前坐在一起的Kray兄弟身上。

“下午好，Kray先生和Kray先生，”Collins打了个招呼，“听说你们囚禁了我的弟弟？”

他的声音不高，却让每个人都听得清清楚楚。

酒吧内的空气瞬间变得紧张起来。

Reggie放下雪茄，Ronald卷起袖子，手下蓄势待发。

就在这时，酒吧的木门又一次被人踹开，发出巨大的声响，Farrier穿着皮夹克大步迈进，并肩站在Collins身边，他用充满威胁的语调指名道姓：“Kray先生，听说你们绑架了Steven Morrissey。”

这是一个陈述句。

空气更加凝固了。

酒吧的木门在背后发出不堪重负的吱嘎声。

手下齐齐看向Ronald，Ronald目光转向Reggie，Reggie看了一眼Ronald。

和军人打架是不理智的，是不靠谱的，是会惹祸上身的，更何况还是两个。

毕竟，Kray兄弟最大的爱好，是和平谈判。

03.

他们开车去Steven的公寓，Reggie、Ronald、Collins坐一辆车，Farrier坐另外一辆车。

在Collins背后，Kray兄弟飞快地无声地交流了想法。

Reggie瞥了一眼Ronald——当初你把他带回来怎么不调查一下他的身份！

Ronald擦了擦眼镜——哥，那时候你可不是这么说的。

Reggie摆弄打火机——这下我们惹上大麻烦了。

Ronald露出手表——你和他在一起的时间比我长。

Reggie敲了敲把手——谁让你总用那些玩具，他不喜欢你。

Ronald倒出两片药——可你也把他折腾得看了很久的医生。

Reggie轻咳一声——不说这个。

Ronald活动手指——怎么解决？

车已经停了，Reggie打开门下了车，把手里的打火机扔进垃圾桶——放弃他吧。

04.

其实说Kray兄弟囚禁了Steven，也并不是全部的事实，至少，那些已经是过去式。

Reggie敲Steven房门的时候，Steven正在睡觉。

他昨晚和乐队演出到半夜一点钟，回到家已经很晚了，换了衣服倒头便呼呼大睡。梦里他的话筒变成了一个三米高的巨大怪物，正在冲他发出刺耳的嚎叫——写不出新歌就别想通过我这关！！！！

Steven迷迷糊糊醒过来，发现声音是从房门那里过来的。

估计是哪个Kray找他，Steven心里想，不用理他们。于是他一把拽过枕头盖在脑袋上，决定把梦做下去，但是敲门的声音更大了。

去他妈的Reggie。

Steven彻底醒了过来，他缩进被子里不愿动弹，大脑里有根神经还在隐隐作痛。

去他妈的Ronald。

房间的门被打开了，Steven看也没看，气冲冲地把枕头丢过去，“我在睡觉！！！有事情等我醒来再说不行吗！！！Mr.Kray！！！！！”

但回应他的却是意料之外的声音，“弟弟。”那个声音叫道。

Steven一时愣住，他依旧窝在被子里，身体维持着这个姿势没有变。

一瞬间仿佛闸门开启，触动了他某个尘封而久远的记忆，这个称呼牵扯着过去岁月中层层叠叠的画面倾泻而来，郁郁葱葱，铺天盖地。

我还在做梦吗？Steven想，我一定是在做梦。

Steven悄悄伸出手，把被子往下拽了拽，露出半个脑袋，探寻似的看向外面。

Collins被他这幅模样逗笑了，他走上前去，半蹲下身，揉了揉Steven的卷发，“弟弟。”

长达十多年的分别，没想到重逢竟是这样的场面，Collins的眼睛很快湿润了，他张了张嘴，脑海中闪过无数句想说的话，最后他说：“弟弟，你胖了。”

“你也是，哥哥。”Steven毫不留情地还嘴，然后他抱住Collins。

05.

“所以，你们什么时候结婚？”Collins问。

他们五个人围在桌子前，Collins提问，Farrier围观，Reggie震惊，Ronald平淡地回答道：“明天。”

Steven还是很困，他揉揉耳朵，觉得自己出现了幻听。

我一定还在做梦。

06.

Steven原本并不姓Morrissey。

他们童年时期，那时候他们还是一家人，生活在苏格兰的一个城市里。城市不远处，骑自行车大约四十分钟的路程，有一个军用机场，那是一战遗留下的产物。

那时候战争已经离他们很遥远了，和平成为了当下存在的现实，人人都生活在安居乐业的美梦里。机场虽然依旧在运转，但也渐渐疏于打理，没人会在乎是不是有个小男孩经常偷偷溜进去，仅仅是为了坐在草地上看侦察机腾空而起。

Collins不在家的时候，Steven总能在这里找到他。

那天依旧如此。那是一个好天气，太阳很高云层单薄，Collins穿着一条背带裤坐在空地上，那条背带裤已经洗过很次了，很多地方都掉了颜色。Collins摘下毡帽放在一边，旁边是一本封面老旧《空战武器鉴赏指南》，微风吹过来，书页唰啦啦地响，他金黄色的头发也随之微微摆动，在阳光下闪耀着好看的光泽。

Steven从一人高的灌木丛中钻出来找到他，“Collins。”他叫了他一声，然后坐在旁边。

“下午好。”Collins被阳光晒得很舒服，他懒洋洋地回应。

Steven张了张嘴，想要说什么，他看了一眼Collins又很快收回来，黑色的卷发垂下来，很好地掩饰了他略显焦灼的神色，Collins递给他一块奶糖，他接过来剥开包装扔进嘴里。

“Collins。”Steven含着奶糖，又叫了一声。

Collins这才发现弟弟的不对劲，他问道：“发生了什么，Steven？”

“爸爸说，我们……”

他们的对话突然被一阵巨大的轰鸣声打断。他们眼前，不远的机场上，一架双翼战斗机启动，滑行，拔地而起，周围的空气被猛烈搅动起来，Collins赶忙按住他的书本和帽子。

“你说什么——”Collins没去注意飞机，他看着Steven，在巨大的轰鸣中大声喊。

Steven就这么盯着他的哥哥，愣了两秒钟，然后鬼使神差地，他伸出手，捂住了Collins的耳朵。

世界瞬间陷入寂静。

Collins看着Steven的嘴巴，在他眼前一张一合，但是他什么也没有听到。

只有耳膜深处的自己的心跳声，随着血液流动的Steven的脉搏声，嘈杂嗡鸣，却又无比清晰。

07.

“爸爸说，我们要分开住了。”

Steven搬走的那天，Collins独自一人躲在自家的阁楼上。

“你怎么不去送送他呢？”那时候，他的妈妈问。

“那样Steven就能留下来吗？”Collins反问，他的妈妈不做声了。

08.

大概是由于双胞胎的缘故，他们的关系一直很好，争吵大约只有几次。

印象最深的那次，起因是什么，Collins记不清了。他那天从学校回到家，爸爸妈妈都不在，他放下书包，煎了蛋和培根，又切了几片面包，挤上番茄酱。Steven吃饭的时候一直在说话，他和Collis说他们的同学，说Collins的飞机模型，说自己写的文字，最后Steven提到城里最近有乐队演出，问Collins愿不愿意陪他去。

Collins本来心里装着事，被Steven吵得更是头痛，于是他发怒喊道：“行了闭嘴吧Steven！吃完饭去做你的功课好吗！”

看到Collins这样子，Steven马上闭嘴不言。他沉默地吃完了饭，转身上楼回了卧室。

Collins没想到自己竟然和弟弟发了脾气，这实在不应该。天呐，他想，Steven现在一定很委屈。他洗碗餐具，擦了地板，又在楼下来来回回转了三个圈，还是决定到楼上去和Steven道个歉。

Steven听见门开的声音，他停下写字的笔，头也没抬地问：“发生了什么？”

“我很抱歉Steven，”Collins垂着头说，“刚刚我不应该和你发脾气，我今天有些……心情不是很好。”

“我知道，Collins，我知道，”Steven看着他，说，“所以我问你发生了什么？”

这个回答实在出乎Collins的意料，他坐在Steven的床上，揉揉鼻子又傻乎乎地笑起来：“哦，没，现在没事了。我是说，谢谢你。”

大概是Collins的情绪变化来的太快，Steven实在有些摸不着头脑，他下意识地用笔帽戳着下巴，又一次问道：“晚上城里有乐队演出，要去看吗？”

那时距离他们上一次相见已经很久了，漫长的时光使他承受了大量的记忆，从而把那段短促的童年记忆挤到了模糊不清的角落里。

Collins并不习惯沉湎于过去，但偶尔回忆一下也不是件坏事。尽管图景破碎，灰尘累积，对Steven的思念也总能给他温暖，能在无数个浴血长空的战争中坠着他，使他不至于朝天空飞得太远。

这是Farrier永远无法带给他的庇佑与锁链。

09.

教堂里已经坐满了人，Kray兄弟在里面等待着。

Collins细心地为Steven戴上胸针，又整了整他的衣领，把他不听话的卷发压了又压。他昨天晚上还拉着Farrier到酒吧喝酒，说了很多他们童年的事情，这些记忆在十四岁那年戛然而止。

他们共同降临在这世上，携手成长，跌跌撞撞，猝然分离，流光瞬息，十年五载，杳无音讯，漫长的时间和遥远的距离横亘在他们面前，他不知他们还有几次再见的机会，也不知他们还有多少相处的时间。

Collins的视线从Steven的眉梢扫到衣角，他仍有很多很多的话想和他说，然而最终他只是轻轻搂住Steven，他双生的弟弟。

“我为你骄傲。”Collins说。

END.


End file.
